A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to electrical connectors for electrically connecting two objects together. More specifically, this invention relates to pin/socket electrical connectors that sealably connect to keep out water, dust and other contaminates and which are able to maintain the electrical connection when exposed to vibrations and other adverse conditions. Even more specifically, this invention relates to electrical connectors for connecting the electrical components of a towed vehicle to the electrical system of a towing vehicle.
B. Background
Many devices are electrically joined together or joined to an electrical system through the use of an electrical connector. Most of these are of the plug and socket type. The basic purpose of the typical plug/socket connector is to provide a secure, yet easily removable, connection. For instance, virtually all televisions, computers, home appliances and other such devices electrically connect to a home or business electrical system by utilizing a plug that connects the wires of the device to an outlet (i.e., socket) that is connected to the electrical system. Generally, these plug connectors are designed and configured to connect to any standard outlet so that electricity can be delivered to the electrical components of the device no matter where it is used. Although the electrical components of the devices vary substantially from one device to another, the use of the standard plug and outlet configuration allows all devices to be utilized in the same electrical system. Some devices, for instance clothes dryers and many industrial devices, require a different plug arrangement that is configured to compensate for the special needs (i.e., voltage) of the device relative to standard devices.
Generally, the typical plug/socket connector commonly used in homes and business are not exposed to water and other fluids, excessive dust and other contaminants or to vibration forces of any measurable amount. This is not the case, however, for electrical connectors utilized for connecting the electrical components of a towed vehicle with the electrical system of a towing vehicle. A number of different vehicles can be towed. For instance, trailers, including trailers used for hauling boats, cars, motorcycles, snow or water craft are commonly towed by commercial and non-commercial vehicles. In addition, trailers are used to transport goods, livestock and other materials for commercial purposes. Naturally, because they are used outside, both the towing vehicle and towed vehicle are exposed to the elements, including rain, snow, freezing temperatures and the like. In addition, both vehicles are often exposed to blowing dust and other materials. As the towed and towing vehicle move together down the road, they are also exposed to vibration forces from the motion of the vehicle wheels against the road, whether nominally smooth or not. On occasion, the vibration forces can be somewhat significant, such as when passing over a large pothole.
The towing vehicle, which is usually a car or truck, has an electrical system that connects the forward lights, tail lights, brake lights, turning signals and other electrical components to the vehicle""s electrical supply (i.e., battery, generator, etc.). Generally, the towed vehicle does not have its own electrical supply and, therefore, must electrically connect to the towing vehicle to supply electrical power to the towed vehicle""s electrical components (including brake, tail, turning and other lights). To avoid having to hand wire the wiring system of the towed vehicle to each towing vehicle, virtually all modern towing arrangements utilize an electrical connector to electrically connect the two vehicles. For uniformity purposes, many different towing systems utilize the same or similar connectors. In general, the electrical connector between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle connects the electric components of the towed vehicle with the towing vehicle""s electrical system. In this way, when the operator of the towing vehicle turns on the lights, steps on the brakes or turns the signal light on, the corresponding light(s) in the towed vehicle also operate.
Several patents have issued for electrical connectors which are utilized for electrically connecting a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,679 to Hunt. This patent discloses a connector for interchangeably connecting the wiring systems of tractors and trailers that comprises a plug member and a cap member having a number of jacks that fit into sockets in the plug member. The plug and cap are locked together with a pin and slot mechanism to enclose the jack/socket connections. Another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,073 to French, which discloses an electrical connector having a cylinder with a number of pairs of contacts spaced about the cylinder and a plunger having metal male elements thereon. A spring is located between the plunger and the closed end of the cylinder to bias the plunger toward the open end of the cylinder. The trailer connector, having conductive sockets therein, is inserted into the cylinder to make the electrical connection. A latch element holds the trailer connector in the cylinder. Yet another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,389 to Reichardt, discloses a tail light adapter bulb that has a separate socket and bulb for providing external electrical connection between vehicles and trailers. The tail light adapter has pig-tail leads that have female connectors that connect to the male connectors of the trailer lighting system. The electrical hook-up between a towing vehicle and trailer can be done by removing the pre-existing tail light bulb and installing the adapter bulb assembly in its place.
Yet another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,461 to Schubert et al., discloses a molded connector that includes a number of cavities and passages in a single housing. Conductor wires are inserted into the connector through the passageways and spring fingers open to engage shoulders so as to prevent rearward movement of the wires. Forward movement of the wires is prevented by shoulders that lock the conductor wires in place. Sealing members and corresponding annular grooves to lock the sealing members into position are used to prevent the entry of moisture, dust, etc. into the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,750 to Cairns et al. discloses a connector assembly having a plug body and a socket body for use with the pin/socket junction elements of fiber-optical and electrical connectors in underwater conditions. The plug body mates with the socket body by a coupling sleeve that engages the threaded end portion of the plug body. The fiber-optic or electrical leads on the plug side terminate at a probe at the front of the plug body. The fiber-optic or electrical leads on the socket body side terminate in a ferrule having a sleeve that projects forwardly therefrom to form a socket for receiving a respective probe from the plug body. When the plug and socket are joined together, a spring biases the end faces of each probe against the end face of the corresponding socket so that the fiber/electrical ends are in contact for optical/electrical connection.
None of the aforementioned devices solves the problems associated with secure electrical connections in the manner of the present invention. For towing and other purposes it is important to have electrical connectors that sealably connect so as to keep out water, dust and other contaminants to avoid shorting or otherwise interrupting the electrical connection between the two vehicles. In addition, the electrical connector needs to take into account the vibration forces that the two vehicles will be subject to so as to avoid unintentional disconnecting of the electrical connector. Current pin and socket have a number of problems when used in the above-described uses. For instance, the standard pin and socket connector relies on a tight xe2x80x9cinterferencexe2x80x9d fit that holds the pin in the socket. As a result of vibration and other forces, the socket hole gets bigger and the pin smaller, resulting in a loss of the necessary tight fit. Also, over time any seals used to keep out water and other contaminants tend to become worn from friction and damaged from contact during the installation and removal of the pin from the socket. In addition, most pin/socket connectors are subject to considerable damage from sudden pulling on the wires leading to the connectors, such as when the pin is in the socket when the pulling vehicle moves away from the pulled vehicle. Another problem for most pin/socket connectors is that they tend to have an exposed arc between the pin and the socket as the pin becomes displaced from the socket, which has the potential to create an explosion if the connector is used around explosive gasses.
Although the various electrical connector devices currently available have the ability to electrically connect two objects together and address some of the problems associated with obtaining a secure connection between a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle, they have the aforementioned disadvantages and limitations that have prevented wide acceptance. What is needed, is an easy to use and effective electrical connector that can securely connect multiple wire systems between a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle so as to prevent the entry of water, dust and other contaminants and maintain the connection when subject to vibration forces.
The electrical connector of the present invention solves the problems identified above. That is to say, the present invention discloses a new and useful electrical connector that effectively connects and maintains the connection between a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle. The electrical connector of the present invention is adaptable to new and existing trailers, is easy for the towing vehicle operator to use and provides a secure vehicle-to-vehicle electrical connection. The electrical connector of the present invention prevents water, dust and other contaminants from entering the connector and interfering with the electrical connection. In addition, the connector is configured to be able to withstand vibration forces.
The preferred embodiment of the electrical connector of the present invention comprises a receptacle member and a releasably mateable plug member that join together to form the electrical connector for electrically connecting two objects together. The receptacle member has housing with a first end and a second end. At the second end of the receptacle housing is a bore having at least one inner diameter. A first wire assembly, having a first set of wires comprised of one or more wires, is connected to the first end of the housing. of the receptacle. A first contact assembly is disposed in the receptacle bore. In the preferred embodiment, the first contact assembly has a base with a forward end, a rearward end and one or more channels therein. Each of the channels are configured to slidably receive a first pin. Each of the first pins are electrically connected to one of the wires in the first set of wires. A spring is disposed between each of the first pins and the rearward end of the base so as to bias the first pins to extend beyond the forward end of the base. In the preferred embodiment, a retaining plate is utilized at the rearward end of the receptacle base to contain the pin and spring in the base. The plug member has a housing with a first end and a second end. A plug insert portion is located at the second end of the plug member and is configured to be releasably mateable in the bore of the receptacle member. A second wire assembly, having a second set of wires comprising one or more wires, is connected to the first end of the housing of the plug member. A second contact assembly is disposed in the insert portion at the first end of the plug member. The second contact assembly has a base with a forward end, a rearward end and one or more channels therein. Each of the channels are configured to hold a second pin therein. The second pins are configured to abut the first pins in the receptacle member when the insert portion is inserted into the bore. Each of the second pins are electrically connected to one of the wires in the second set of wires.
Preferably, the bore of the receptacle unit has a first inner diameter for receiving the first contact assembly and a second and third inner diameters for receiving the plug insert portion. On the insert portion of the plug member are positioned at least two sealing mechanisms, one of the sealing mechanisms configured to seal the insert portion in the second inner diameter of the bore of the receptacle member and one of the sealing mechanisms configured to seal the insert portion in the third inner diameter of the bore. The preferred embodiment of the present invention also has a first end cap assembly at the first end of the housing of the receptacle member and a second end cap assembly at the first end of the housing of the plug member. The first end cap assembly is configured to seal the first end of the receptacle housing and tightly engage the first wire assembly. The second end cap assembly is configured to seal the first end of the plug housing and tightly engage the second wire assembly. In an alternative embodiment, one or more magnets can be used on the first contact assembly and/or on the second contact assembly to improve the contact and lessen the need for a tight fit, thereby making it easier to pull the receptacle and plug members apart.
The electrical connector of the present invention solves the problems with prior art connectors that rely on only the tight interference fit to maintain the connection. In addition, the present electrical connector effectively seals the connector from intrusion from water, moisture, dust and other contaminants. Unlike prior art connectors, if the plug member is pulled out of the receptacle member, it will not damage the connector nor reduce its ability to connect. In addition, the present connector is explosion proof in that it contains any arcing between the pins inside the sealed receptacle housing.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages associated with presently available electrical connectors and to provide an electrical connector that is easy to use and provides a secure electrical connection that prevents the entry of water, dust and other contaminants and maintains that connection when subject to vibration forces.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector that is adaptable for use to electrically connect a towing vehicle to a towed vehicle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having spring-biased pins in a receptacle that can better provide contact with the pins in the plug.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having multiple seals that are able to maintain the seal as the plug member becomes disengaged from the receptacle member so as to reduce the likelihood of an explosion.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having a first pin assembly in a receptacle member connected to a first wire assembly and a second pin assembly in a plug member connected to a second wire assembly, wherein the first pin assembly are spring biased.